tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Trick Trap Trick
Trick Trap Trick is a 2018 duet by Takaaki Mamiya and Ouka Kira. Overview The duet from Takaaki Mamiya's entry in VAZZROCK's bi-color series, -amethyst-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. * * *Both Kanji = すれ違うムスクのパフューム 混じりあった雨の香りで すぐに君を思い出したら 引き寄せて離さない 気高い所作 冷徹な視線 ココロどこか ウ•ラ•ハ•ラ 瞳の奥はいつでも君を求めている 探る探る 揺れる駆け引き 隠す隠す 仕掛け合うミッション 胸に潜む 求め合う声を聞きたいのさ TRICK TRAP TRICK 探り合うクイックモーション (魅惑の恋いざなう) みせて TRICK TRAP TRICK 止まらない罠クラクション (感じたままに引き寄せあって) TRICK TRAP TRICK 行き先をイマジネーション (忘却の海へ溺れてく) 止められない急加速の中 肩並べて歩いてく ふたり溶けて染め合う Interactive Love 謎めく心はラビリンス 迷い込む恋抜け出せない KISSの温度思い出したら ねえ君が溢れ出す 触れるうなじ 細い指先 こまり顔で ド•ギ•マ•ギ 最初からそうさいつでも君を求めている ほろり吐息 側にいるのに なぜかカラダ ブレーキ踏むエモーション 理性なんか 全部脱ぎ捨てて抱き寄せたら TRICK TRAP TRICK 絡み合うエボリューション (未来を切り開く) 時を TRICK TRAP TRICK 変えていくセンセーション (望んだままに流れのままに) TRICK TRAP TRICK 君と寄り添い&KISS (定めを断ち切って求めてる) 運命さえ惑わせてみせて 今目にした真実を そっと強く激しく Interactive Love Passion Night Flash Night 煌めく光 Midnight Bedside 孤独ならもっと 来いよ来いよ この胸の中へ 今飛び込んで 抱いて抱いて Hold Me Tight TRICK TRAP TRICK 探り合うクイックモーション (魅惑の恋いざなう) みせて TRICK TRAP TRICK 止まらない罠クラクション (感じたままに引き寄せあって) TRICK TRAP TRICK 絡み合うエボリューション (未来を切り開く) 時を TRICK TRAP TRICK 変えていくセンセーション (望んだままに 求めてる) 止められない急加速の中 肩並べて歩いてく ふたり溶けて染め合う Interactive Love Interactive Love Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Surechigau musuku no pafyuumu Majiri atta ame no kaori de Sugu ni kimi wo omoidashitara Hikiyosete hanasanai Genkai shosa reitetsu na shisen Kokoro doko ka urahara Hitomi no oku wa itsudemo kimi wo motomete iru Saguru saguru yureru kakehiki Kakusu kakusu shikaku au mission Mune ni hisomu motomeau koe wo kikitai no sa TRICK TRAP TRICK Saguriau kuikku mooshon (Miwaku no koi izanau) Misete TRICK TRAP TRICK Tomaranai wana kurakushon (Kanjita mama hikiyoseatte) TRICK TRAP TRICK Ikisaki wo imajineeshon (Boukyaku no umi he oboreteku) Tomerarenai kyuukasoku no naka Katanabete aruiteku Futari tokete someau Interactive Love Nazomeku kokoro wa rabirinsu Mayoikomu koi nukedasenai KISS no ondo omoidashitara Nee kimi ga afuredasu Fureru unaji hosoi yubisaki Komari kao de dokimagi Saisho kara souse itsudemo kimi wo motometeiru Horori toiki soba ni iru Nazeka karada bureeki fumu emooshon Risei nanka zenbu nugisutete dakiyosetara TRICK TRAP TRICK Karamiau eboryuushoon (Mirai wo kirihiraku) Toki wo TRICK TRAP TRICK Koeteiku senseeshon (Nozonda mama ni nagare no mama ni) TRICK TRAP TRICK Kimi to yorisoi &KISS (Sadame wo tachikitte motometeru) Unmei sae madowasete misete Ima me ni shita shinjitsu wo Sotto tsuyoku hageshiku Interactive Love Passion Night Flash Night kirameku hikaru Koi yo koi yo kono mune no naka he Ima tobikonde daite daite Hold Me Tight TRICK TRAP TRICK Saguriau kuikku mooshon (Miwaku no koi izanau) Misete TRICK TRAP TRICK Tomaranai wana kurakushon (Kanjita mama hikiyoseatte) TRICK TRAP TRICK Karamiau eboryuushoon (Mirai wo kirihiraku) Toki wo TRICK TRAP TRICK Koeteiku senseeshon (Nozonda mama ni nagare no mama ni) Tomerarenai kyuukasoku no naka Katanabete aruiteku Futari tokete someau Interactive Love Interactive Love Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Even our different musk perfumes get mixed and give off the scent of rain. It makes me remember you immediately and now I can’t part from it. I won’t let it go. Graceful movements, a cool gaze… Your heart is somewhere. We’re complete opposites. Deep in my eyes, I’ve always yearned for you. Search for it, search for it, this strategy that I’ve laid out. Hide it, conceal it, in this mission I’ve set out. I want to hear that voice deep inside your heart that I’ve always yearned for. TRICK TRAP TRICK A quick motion that met as they rang through. (An invitation for such a captivating love) Let me see it, TRICK TRAP TRICK A never-ending trap (Feel it and let it pull you into it) TRICK TRAP TRICK Your destination lies in your imagination (Let the sea of oblivion drown you) Let’s walk side-by-side along this speed that will never stop. Let’s melt and get dyed in this interactive love. A heart full of mysteries is a labyrinth, and you can’t escape from this lost love. When I remember the temperature of that kiss… Hey, you’re overflowing inside my mind. Slender fingers tracing your nape, our hearts pound as we hide embarrassed faces. It’s always been like this from the beginning. I yearn for you. Together with a sentimental sigh, for some reason my body won’t take a break from this emotion. Let’s abandon all reason and embrace. TRICK TRAP TRICK A mingling evolution (will open a new future) Time is a TRICK TRAP TRICK A sensation that overcomes anything. (If you wish for it, simply let it happen) TRICK TRAP TRICK I want to hold you close and kiss (I’ll yearn for you even if I have to break the rules of fate) I’ll show you that I can trick destiny. The truth that you see in your eyes right now, will become an even more powerful, more intense interactive love. Passion Night, Flash Night, a flashing light. Come here, come here, right in my arms. Jump right in and hold me, hold me, hold me tight. TRICK TRAP TRICK A quick motion that met as they rang through. (An invitation for such a captivating love) Let me see it, TRICK TRAP TRICK A never-ending trap (Feel it and let it pull you into it) TRICK TRAP TRICK A mingling evolution (will open a new future) Time is a TRICK TRAP TRICK A sensation that overcomes anything. (If you wish for it, simply let it happen) Let’s walk side-by-side along this speed that will never stop. Let’s melt and get dyed in this interactive love. Interactive love. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Takaaki Mamiya songs Category:Ouka Kira songs